There are already found in specialized shops or stores or on sale surfaces display units for various cosmetic products such as lipsticks, mascara, nail varnishes etc. which may be tested by the potential buyers.
Now when the tested product suits to the purchaser, the latter, taking into account the multiplicity of the displayed products to be tested, has to do some search work in order to locate the stock of the product he desires with a view to acquire it.
The products stored for sale are indeed mostly found on a place somewhat remote from the display unit for the products to be tested or better these stored products are distributed about the periphery of the display device for products to be tested.
Therefore not only the direct correspondence between the products to be tested and the goods stored for sale is not possible or is at least difficult to be made but also the size or bulk in the shop or on the sale surface of the display unit for the products to be tested and of the storage of the products to be sold remains substantial.